


Lotus Bloom

by Calsier



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsier/pseuds/Calsier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I did was watched from a distance as Mukuro-sama moved on without me. I watch as he fell in love and got married so where did that leave me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lotus Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing my work from Fanfiction to Archive of Our Own.

Lotus Bloom  
Today was a beautiful day and I couldn’t find it more perfect to celebrate a wedding. Mukuro-sama was getting married. It was hard for the family to believe that Mukuro-sama was human enough to fall in love, but he did and everybody was happy. I remember the day that Mukuro-sama came into one of the guardian meeting late and he was smiling. Not that smile that everybody says it’s creepy and inhuman, no this was a smile from the heart. I remember feeling jealous of whoever brought such a smile on his face, but I kept my silence.  
It became more and more apparent that he was deeply in love and I wanted to see who this woman was, we all did, and so when Bossu had planned a small party just for us, Mukuro-sama had brought his beloved one. This was after a year of them dating. The woman however was beautiful, she was snow white, and she was an albino. She was head to toe white. White hair, eyes, eyebrows, lips, nose, neck, everything. She was gorgeous and I felt really jealous. The look in Mukuro-sama eyes made me sad because I knew that he wouldn’t look at me like that and somehow, I felt inadequate. I realized something, I wouldn’t know what to do when he leaves. I mean yes he’s still going to work with me because he is partial guardian, but really where do I stand in this really, but I’m getting of topic.  
Heather was her name and she was nice, caring, strong-willed, and strong. She could fight. She wasn’t as good as the rest of us, but she was good enough.  
Everybody got a chance to talk to her and we could all say that she was very perceptive. We all that she fitted Mukuro-sama perfectly.  
I watched her pace back and forth in her wedding gowns. She was the only one that manage to look so calm yet nervous all at the same time. I wished Haru or Kyoko hurried up and come back I wanted to get out of here.  
“You don’t like me do you,” Heather asked me. It was a simple statement. “You’re mad that I took your precious Mukuro-sama from you. Don’t worry I know what he is to you in fact, I know what he is to the Kyouko gang. I know about them, I know your story as well. You owe him everything. He’s everything to you and you love him dearly.” She snapped a lotus hairpin on. The wedding theme was lotuses. “I know there’s not much for me to say without looking like the enemy so I’ll say this,” she hugged me suddenly. “Whatever you do is your decision and you decision alone and whatever you choose, I’ll respect it,” she put her veil on.  
It was time.  
…  
The room was white. She fitted perfectly in the setting. I stood in the background as the wedding got started. I watched as Mukuro held her hand and I watched them smile at each other. They exchange vows, but I couldn’t stand to watch anymore. I wasn’t going to be a burden to Mukuro anymore so I’m leaving.  
I wished them a lifetime of happiness.


End file.
